When It's Time
by northernwindx
Summary: "Why do you insist on being so noble all the time?" - Makorra. Post Episode Nine.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Legend of Korra, Mako wouldn't be leading on two ladies. c;

* * *

"I'm sorry, Asami... I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. But it's okay now, Mako," Asami assured him, but the saddened expression on her face proved otherwise.

"I would have told you, but-"

"No, you wouldn't have. Don't lie to me," she said. He wondered just how she was able to say those words without sounding angry or intimidating. Even though she was obviously hurt, she didn't seem furious. Maybe Asami wasn't raising her voice because they were still residing on Air Temple Island and she didn't want anyone else to hear.

Or maybe she was just really, genuinely nice.

"I... I didn't think it would be necessary. The kiss was forgotten right after it happened. We both regretted it, Asami."

She smiled sorrowfully. "No, you didn't. Don't you realize I've seen the way you look at each other? It's okay. I'll get over it. Go after her if that's what you want, and thanks for making me happy while it lasted." She walked out of the mens' dormitories without letting him reply. He frustratedly ran a hand through his hair.

Mako hated disappointing people. It felt like failure, and Spirits, everyone knew how much he hated that.

He disappointed his parents by not being able to save them.

He disappointed Bolin by not giving them a stable home.

He disappointed Korra when he wasn't able to return her feelings.

And now he disappointed Asami when she found out about the kiss.

Well, maybe the first two weren't entirely his fault, but the last two... All him.

He sat down on his bed, thinking intently. What would happen now? Would Asami leave Air Temple Island? Where would she go if she did? Things would be awkward now that she knew, of course. But she couldn't leave - she was necessary to Team Avatar! She was a great ally, but more importantly, a great friend. But now, along with their relationship, their friendship was most likely ruined.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. His gaze rested on the knob as it turned. The door opened, revealing Korra, a grim look present on her face.

"Hey, I just saw Asami leaving here. She looked upset, and when I asked what happened, she told me you two broke up but wouldn't say why. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she explained softly, still lingering in the doorway.

"She found out about the kiss," he admitted, not making eye contact with her and instead glaring at the floor.

"What k-" she started, but quickly stopped herself. "Oh. You told her?"

"Of course I didn't tell her!" he said sharply, turning his glare to her. She frowned at his tone of voice, but said nothing condescending, which was very unlike her. "Bolin did, apparently," he added in a calmer tone.

She considered this for a moment. "Then it's kind of my fault you two are broken up, right? Because I kissed you first?"

Honestly, Mako hadn't thought of this. It _should _have been Korra's fault! She did initiate the kiss, after all. If she had just kept to herself and stopped being so damn impulsive, this wouldn't be happening.

_You kissed her back, idiot, _he reminded himself. Still, he felt the need to tell her anyway.

"This is why you have to stop acting so impulsively. You just cause trouble when you don't think before you act," he said pointedly.

Korra folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to one side of her body. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Name one other time I acted on impulse in front of you."

He laughed sarcastically at the acquired challenge. "Oh, I don't know, how about when you joined the Fire Ferrets? Or when you joined Tarrlok's task force? When you challenged Amon to a one-on-one battle? Or how about the time you went to go confront Tarrlok and got yourself captured?"

"The first and the last ones were both for your own good!" she exclaimed, her odd, calm demeanor finally disappearing. "I confronted Tarrlok to get those non-benders and Team Avatar out of prison, and you know that!"

"Yeah, and you risked your own safety by doing so!" he retorted angrily.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm fine!"

"But what if you weren't, Korra? What then? What if he killed you? You think that just because you're the Avatar, you're so invincible, but you're not!" he said harshly.

She recoiled at this, the words hitting her way harder than intended. Of course she knew that she wasn't invincible. She was definitely aware of this while being held hostage. "I... Then at least I would have died for a good cause."

Mako sighed, shaking his head. "Why do you insist on being so noble all the time?"

She finally stepped out of the doorway and into the room, lightly closing the door behind her. Mako became faintly aware that their whole argument was probably heard by a good portion of the island.

"It's my job," she replied simply, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I was so worried about you," he stated, looking anywhere but at her. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you for good."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like you actually care about me," she said in a light, joking tone.

"Of course I care about you, Korra!" he turned to her, looking shocked. "I-"

"I know," she silenced him, smiling a bit. He returned the favor and reached out, pushing a strand of hair away from her face, just as he'd done a few days earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know, with the whole Asami thing?" she questioned.

He shrugged, thinking carefully before speaking. "I think I would have done it myself within the next few days, anyway. It didn't feel right being with her when I have stronger feelings for someone else."

His golden eyes met hers. She grinned, her cheeks turning a shade of light pink.

He smirked. "Yeah, I don't think Naga was very happy with my being with Asami while I blatantly led her on, so-"

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be quiet so I could kiss you?"

"Yes."

She wordlessly grabbed him by his scarf, pulled him forward, and pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

**Author's Note:** AW YEAH HOW ABOUT THOSE FEELS? No, but really, episode nine was great! This ship is totally endgame, guys.

Also, I actually wrote this after episode eight, and everything was mostly accurate. I just had to edit it a bit. :D

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review! x


End file.
